


Rebirth

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: See all the warnings. Possible trigger alert. Icky.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rebirth

Loki’s small breasts are leaking milk.

His belly is enormous: so much so that there is no comfortable position to rest. On his belly is impossible; on his back, he can’t even breathe; and his belly is so wide that it slops out both sides, preventing even those positions. Finally they build him a pond: broad rails surrounding a patch of deep cooling mud where Loki wallows like a hippo.

The morning drives him to get up, and Loki struggles to climb then lean against the corner rails. Something hot is running down his leg. The cervical plug falls into the mud, and he gushes water. _It’s happening, now._

The whole of his belly tightens, relaxes, tightens again and again. The first piece to pass is an arm, full-grown, the hand clenching a clot of blood. It is weakly oozing blood where the shoulder should be.

The next arm has entangled itself with a leg, and the two fall out in a painful lump. The next leg emerges foot-first, its sharp toes raking his insides.

Loki gasps as his hips split wider, wider, impossibly wide. The next piece is a male torso, with narrow hips and broad shoulders. All the stumps, even the neck, have been grown over with healthy pink flesh.

The last piece is round and uncollapsing. Deflated Loki lifts it from the mud: it is bloody, and still coated with vernix. The black hair is slicked down like seal fur. He rotates the head, and the eyes open. They are his own eyes (it is his face), and they are green and innocent. The head smiles.

Loki screams.

A rough hand shakes him, then two arms caress him, lift him into sitting position. _Wake up_ , says Tony.

Loki shivers in his arms. _Shhh_ , Tony tells him, _it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just a dream_.

Loki does not tell him otherwise.


End file.
